Some printers require a host computer to download firmware to the printer for installation each time the printer is powered up. However, as mobile computing and communication devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, notebook computers, and other network-connected devices become pervasive, many printers may not be connected to a host computer or may only be connected to a host computer on an intermittent basis. As the variety and number of devices connecting to a printer increases, the diversity of printing formats that need to be supported for printing from these devices tends to increase as well. However, many printers do not natively support a network connection and/or or cannot handle the diversity of printing formats typically required by the many mobile computing and communications devices.